The Abunese Language
This is an excerpt from the book "Languages of our world. How the most important civilizations communicate" written by the Abunese phylosopher and linguist Athtas Verdan of the Sayis clan, former court interpreter of king Mudah Elmves VIII of the Iagee clan. The Abunese language is quite complex in its structure. Its alphabet consists in hundreds of different symbols, and while it may seem difficult for the beginners, it is quite fluent to speak, as it has a simpler grammar structure than the Zonizan, an example of another complex language. ... Most of the Abunese words don't have sexes or refer to both the sexes, but what could be considered tricky for beginners are the verbs. We Abunese use the same verbs to represent different contexts, and this requires translators to verify which translation is more accurate to the sentence. While it's not a problem for us, native speakers, it could be problematic for foreigners. ... ... What I am going to illustrate now, is a table of the most common Abunese words and their translation, in order to substain a basic conversation. Abunese words and verbs have very little conjugations, which makes it easy to learn but requires time and efforts in order to master it. Personal Pronouns These are the personal pronouns in Abunese language. They are neutral so they can be used for both male and female subjects. Cardinal Points, Directions and Positions Verbs These are the basic verbs with their conjugations. Their negative forms are listed below. Negative form: Is'Ath (I don't) Present Anwath rakan - I am Najed rakan - you are Kell rakan - he/she/it is As'Iry rakan - we are Belr rakan - you are Delnt rakan - they are Negative form: Rakan'Ath (I'm not) Past Anwath sulath - I was Najed sulath - you were Kell sulath - he/she/it was As'Iry sulath - we were Belr sulath - you were Delnt sulath - they were Negative form: Sulathee (I wasn't) Future Anwath age'tan - I will be Najed age'tan - you will be Kell age'tan - he/she/it wil be As'Iry age'tan - we will be Belr age'tan - you will be Delnt age'tan - they will be Negative form: Age'Tanee (I won't) Other verbs Rat'In - To live Sayzat - To work Yehin - To meet Uhatu - To get/take Yera'Hin - To spit (Hin means "To Shoot" in Abunese) Hab'Ur - To travel Other essential basics Ageh: The Tyn: Of Nyr: By Zal: From Jih: To Osat: Who Orotha: What Ustas: When Hialt: Why Kaltan: Because Ykat: Before Emb: After Taikel: Can - Negative form: Taikel'Ath (Cannot) Hon: A (article) Kelish: Mainly, mostly Kohuk: In, inside Kohuka: Out, outside Nas'Aya: Much Nees: Other, others Nural: Some Na'Hid: Very, really Lewar: Nice Tan: This, these Tan'hee: That, those Ris: But Ser: With Common Words This category lists the most common words in Abunese language. The words are followed by their translation. General Words Ash'Ewa: Sir/Lord Ashath'Ewa: Lady Sayther: Yes Seren: No Tay: Good Kalykin: Bad Kaly'Nird: Loss Isnys: Get/Gain (negative form Isnys'Tanee) Habur'Ash: Traveler (Male) Habur'Ashath: Traveler (Female) People Ash: Man Ashath: Woman Ashkimet: Boy Ashathkimet: Girl Ashenust: male child Ashathenust: female child Tanhoo: Together Xehucu: Aggressive, violent Aenu: Species, clan, race Politics, Religion and Military Hodura: Citizen (i.e. to say "Abunese citizen" people say Abun'Hodura) Ton'Uadh: Queen (literally Pure Grace) Ton'Iri: King (literally Pure Master) Ton'Irech: Prince Ton'Iradi: Princess Honuth'Her: Priest/priestess (literally Holy Figure) Ver'Saya: Soldier/guard Ale'Nyu: General/Commander Zoson: War Emrit: Peace Em'Hran: Armistice (literally Compromise Peace) Moments of the Day Sakel: Morning Draban: Afternoon Moyep: Evening Burak: Night Rat: Life/Day Family and Relatives Ir'Kim: Orphan (both male and female) Asum: Father Lacha (Pronouned Las-Ha): Mother Nyage'Asum: Grandfather Nyage'Lacha: Grandmother Nel'Ash: Brother Nel'Ashath: Sister Tad'Ash: Cousin (male) Tad'Ashath: Cousin (female) Ban'Issi: Nephew/Niece/Grandchild Os'Ash: Uncle Os'Ashath: Aunt Numbers and Maths We Abunese have our words to indicate numbers. Radun: 0 Darcha: 1 Dyn: 2 Iume: 3 Ar'Gara: 4 Bel'Os: 5 Achnal: 6 Tyb'Idu: 7 Etem: 8 Tanet: 9 Daikton: 10 Chald: 100 Rhaphat: 1000 Hinrak: 10000 Lyekal: 1 million Nysther: 1 billion Numbers beyond Daikton are made with the union of the single number words with the daikton, chald, rhaphat, hinrak, lyekal or nysther. For example to say "12" we say "Daikton'Dyn", combining the words we use for single numbers. Long numbers are spelt in a couple of two digits. Basic Maths Meet: Add Inat: Subtract Enir: Multiply An'En: Divide Fauna This category contains the most common word we use for animals. Most of the words listed below are gender neutral. Imudar: Cat Enper'Dan: Dog Isytan: Bird En'Au: Horse En'Achy: Donkey En'Nusoly: Pony En'Niad: Stallion En'Isav: Mare Achum: Fish Taiss: Chicken Or'Ryn: Cock Oomu: Rat/Mouse Os'Eru: Bug/Roach/Cockroach Tanebur: Caterpillar War'Asha: Butterfly (it also means soul) Banr: Fly Burah: Bat Quetai: Snake Miradu: Reptile, reptiles Miscellaneous This category covers some words that do not fit in any other category. Yer'Ir: Also/Too Su'Ar: Love Tun'Ag: Hate Todohu: Indifferent Torih: Right Tyhi: Wrong Wom: Equal/Equals (both as a noun and a verb) Adyet: Large/Big Samyt: Small Seris: Thin Oatu: Thick Tasd: Hot Ild'Ran: Cold Lahalin: Fire Irul'Rat: Water Sam: Host Civilizations (Partial list) Ineel: Zonizans (Mountaineers) Ash'Sesir: (pronounced "As-Eesir"): Skree-Gore (People of the Burrows) Ash'Tairad: Aldites (People of the Swamps) Ash'Tiz: Nylusians (People of the Coast) Ash'Hetor: Issadites (People of the Above) Hirannal: Tyrinese (Kingless) The list is partial because only few civilizations have names in our language. For other civilizations we use their original language names. Jewelry Tonis'Radem: Ring Ler'Os Radem: Earring Fohya: Piercing (often coupled with body part name) Rhiviss: Bracelet As'Hadi: Anklet Dhar'Sha: Belly chain The human body This category covers the human body and the words we Abunese use to indicate our parts. Ute'Ek: Head Watid: Neck Ny'Sen: Shoulders Darisa: Chest/Breasts Serskel: Arms Tas'At: Hands Aughescha: Thighs Ris'Shya: Vagina Ar'Huma: Male Member Neiz: Legs Neph: Feet Tonis: Finger Yohoz: Toes Ler'Os: Ears Inar: Nose Teest: Mouth Yera: Lips Issh: Tongue Lan: Nail Lynehu: Hair Ute'Ek Lynehu: Beard/Mustache Enad: Eyes Enad Lynehu: Eyebrows Weather This category covers the words used for the weather and everything related to it. Hatara or Say'Rada: Sun (we also use the name of the goddess Say'Rada to refer to the Sun) Kuhon or Hesut: Moon (we also use the name of the goddess Hesut to refer to the Moon) Him: Sky Iashu: Clouds Siek: Rain Ineet: Wind Hatara'Nee: Sunny Iashu'Nee: Cloudy Siek'Nee: Rainy/StormyMad Category:Messy